Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~
Curr.jpg|Morning Musume with 11 members News large 9467.jpg|Oda Sakura Tumblr mac5awVe581qkx6eso1 500.jpg|Oda Sakura Sakura11thgen.jpg|The winner tumblr_mafz5sLTAX1ryg9qmo3_1280.jpg|Wakuteka Take a Chance tumblr_mafh4vTOGt1qclfimo1_1280.jpg|Wakuteka Take a Chance img20120915113533967.jpg|15th Anniversary img20120916045942148.jpg|Wakuteka Take a Chance img20120916045954951.jpg|Wakuteka Take a Chance img20120915113537284.jpg|Wakuteka Take a Chance img20120916045915731.jpg|Hello! Pro Kenshuusei with Tsunku tumblr_mbj8bygmxD1r1261wo1_500.jpg|Namida Hitoshizuku - Reina's Solo tumblr_mbjejvga391rgiml2o2_500.jpg|Promotion truck tumblr_mbjejvga391rgiml2o3_500.jpg|Promotion tumblr_mbjhh5cXpZ1qkf2lho1_500.jpg|Oda Sakura tumblr_mbj1yg0VD71rr0svqo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mbj1yg0VD71rr0svqo4_1280.jpg|Aisareitai no ni... - 9th Generation tumblr_mbksgyRAtX1qamt41o1_500.jpg tumblr_mbj1yg0VD71rr0svqo1_1280.jpg|One•Two•Three tumblr_mbjhd7ywMj1qclfimo1_500.jpg|Whats Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~ ccsmm11.jpg ccsmm12.jpg|Lalala no pipipi - Sayumi's Solo ccsmm4.jpg|Lalala no pipipi tumblr_mbkhuwE6uP1r63vf2o1_500.jpg|Lalala no pipipi - Sato Masaki as Back dancer tumblr_mbkhtgxv4k1r63vf2o1_500.jpg|Lalala no pipipi - Sayashi Riho as Back dancer tumblr_mbj1yg0VD71rr0svqo3_1280.jpg|Seishun Domannaka - 10th Generation tumblr_mbksgp5dxO1qamt41o1_500.jpg tumblr_mbkshuJbYw1qamt41o1_500.jpg tumblr_mbl6kvFCnv1reqqy6o1_250.jpg Morning Musume 15th Anniversary Concert Tour 2012 ~Colorful Characters~ (モーニング娘。誕生15周年記念コンサートツアー2012秋 ～ カラフルキャラクター ～) is Morning Musume 2012 Fall Concert Tour. It will be held on the 15th Anniversary of Morning Musume's Formation in 1997. Setlist Songs are performed by all members unless indicated otherwise. #One•Two•Three #The Matenrou Show #MC1 #Whats Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~ #VTR #Waratte! You - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Watashi no Jidai! - Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina (Back Dancers: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka) #Chikyuu ga Naiteru #Bravo! #MC2 #Aisareitai no ni... - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon #Seishun Domannaka - Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Namida Itteki - Tanaka Reina #Lalala no pipipi - Michishige Sayumi (Back Dancers: Sayashi Riho, Sato Masaki, Kaneko Rie, Murota Mizuki) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai #MC3 #＊ #Medley: #*Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou? #*Kimagure Princess & Fantasy ga Hajimaru remix #*SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ & I'm Lucky Girl remix #*OK YEAH! #Resonant Blue #Ren'ai Hunter #Dokkaan Capricio #MC4 #Zero Kara Hajimaru Seishun Encore #Wakuteka Take a chance #MC5 #Be Alive *＊: the song changes in every preformance **Futsuu no Shoujo A - Tanaka Reina, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **Ai no Imi wo Oshiete - Michishige Sayumi & Iikubo Haruna **Daite yo! PLEASE GO ON - Tanaka Reina **Issai Gassai Anata ni Ageru - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, and Kudo Haruka **Daisuki 100 Manten - Fukumura Mizuki and Ishida Ayumi **Shinnen dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! - Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, and Iikubo Haruna Trivia *The concert will be on the 15th Anniversary of Morning Musume since it was formed in 1997. *This is the first Morning Musume concert to feature Michishige Sayumi as the leader of Morning Musume. *First Morning Musume Concert to not feature a 5th Generation Member since GREEN LIVE. *First Morning Musume Concert to not feature an 8th Generation Member since Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~. *Ikuta Erina and Iikubo Haruna will carry their new colors, light green and honey, respectively. *11th Generation member Oda Sakura was presented at this concert. *The final of day the concert will be on December 15, 2012. The graduation of Kamei Eri, Junjun and Linlin was held exactly 2 years ago on that date. *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members Kaneko Rie and Murota Mizuki participated in this concert as back dancer. *GREEN FIELDS and Harvest are the opening acts for the concert on October 28. *Former member Mitsui Aika participated as a guest for this concert. Members Featured *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka Concert schedule Total: 35 Shows Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:2012 Concerts Category:2012 Releases Category:2012 DVDs Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:6th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:9th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:14th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In